


is this okay?

by aliatori



Series: Ali's 100 Ways Challenge [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Nyx helps Gladio prepare to be sworn in as Noctis's Shield.





	is this okay?

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by my benevolent Gladnyx anon on Tumblr for the 100 Ways Challenge, who also provided the scenario!

“Any last words?” Nyx asks the question while waggling a sturdy pair of clippers in Gladio’s direction.

Gladio’s nervous, and Nyx’s nonchalant attitude sure as shit ain’t helping. “Could you just do it already?”

“Not until after my work is done, I’m afraid,” Nyx shoots back with an impish grin.

“Ass. You know I was talkin’ about the hair.”

“Language, Amicitia. You’re addressing your superior officer.” Nyx’s deadpan tone and flat expression are a spot on imitation of the Marshal, drawing a laugh from Gladio.

“Aren’t I _your_ superior officer? If we’re following official protocol or whatever,” Gladio fires back. He shoves a lock of hair out of his face and cocks an eyebrow at Nyx, looking up from where he’s seated and waiting.

“All that shit’s confusing, and to be perfectly honest, this—” Nyx waves his hand between himself and Gladio in a gesture of connection. “—this complicates it even more.”

“You having second thoughts?” Gladio hates that a tiny, nervous flutter ripples through his heart when he voices the question, but it doesn’t change the fact that it happens.

Nyx cards a hand through Gladio’s thick fall of hair, tousling it a bit before tilting Gladio’s chin upwards. “Not like you to be nervous, Gladio.”

“It ain’t every day you get sworn in as the Prince’s Shield in front of the king.” Gladio pauses and begins to tick off the list of attendees on one hand. “And your dad. And the Marshal. And the Council. And Noct.”

“Well…” Nyx begins, “at least you’ll look good while you do it, yeah?” He bends down and kisses Gladio then, just once, a warm brush of lips that sends an effervescent tingle down Gladio’s spine.

“So you say. I’m still pretty skeptical.” Gladio pulls Nyx in for another kiss, deeper this time, tongues gently sliding against one another. He pulls back when Nyx lands a soft jab on his shoulder.

“Come on. I’m blamed for a lot of crap, but I’m not going to be blamed if you show up looking like saberclaw shit to your swearing-in ceremony.”

Gladio’s pulse begins to buzz as soon as the clippers do. He trusts Nyx—maybe trusts him too much, according to some people—but damn, the hair’s been a years-long project in the making. He lets his eyes drift closed when he feels the first touch of the rumbling equipment to his head.

Nyx works with an efficient but tender touch. He’s told Gladio he maintains his own hair, and from the rapid, precise sweeps of the clippers, Gladio can believe it. Each pass leaves him feeling lighter and lighter; one of the clumps of cut hair falls down the front of his face, tickling Gladio’s nose and threatening to make him sneeze.

“You sneeze,” Nyx says seriously, “and I might buzz a stripe down the middle of your head. Better keep it in.”

Gladio snorts, half dismissively and half to try and clear away the tiny, clinging hairs. He opens his eyes to find Nyx’s own narrowed in focus, the blue of them bright in the flourescent light of the barracks, tongue sticking out between his lips as he continues to shear off Gladio’s hair. He wants to reply, but thinks better of it when the plastic cover grazes the tip of his ear and sends a wave a frisson along his newly-tattooed skin.

Eventually Nyx shuts off the clippers and sets them down on his otherwise empty desk. “Look at me?”

When Gladio does, Nyx cups his jaw in a calloused hand and tilts his face from side to side. “Yeah, _yeah_ , pretty good. We can do a bit better.” He rubs his thumb across Gladio’s cheek and smiles before releasing him and popping out of view. When he reappears, he holds a handful of items in the crook of his arm, as well as a shining, straight razor.

“You know how to use that thing?” Gladio asks, eyeing Nyx’s own scraggly beard and then the blade warily.

Nyx laughs, low and delighted. “Fuck, you really are a nervous mess if you’re worrying about a little ol’ razor.” There’s a scrape and thunk as Nyx pulls over an end table and sets his supplies down. He hums thoughtfully as he lifts Gladio’s hair off of his neck and ties it back and up in an expert, painless motion. “A little clean up back here, then we’ll tackle that pathetic excuse of a beard you’ve got going on.”

“Like you’ve got room to talk.” Despite the jab, Gladio trusts Nyx implicitly, so he’ll allow whatever Nyx has up his sleeve to happen.

Nyx’s work at the nape and sides of his neck doesn’t take long. A few sweeps of a lathered brush and several minutes of delicate, careful razor strokes does the trick. Gladio has a hard time sitting still—each pass of the blade is like a mini earthquake, aftershocks rippling through Gladio’s body at the touch. All he can smell when he breathes in is Nyx, lemongrass and a hint of lavender, buoyed by the clean, natural scent of his sweat. Gladio bites his lip to stop his thoughts from wandering in any unwanted directions.

“Gil for your thoughts?” Nyx murmurs, his lips dangerously close to Gladio’s ear.

“Wish you’d hurry up,” Gladio replies. The chair squeaks as he shifts his weight.

“You can’t rush genius, gorgeous. Sit tight—we’re almost through. I assumed your finely bred behind had done something like this before.”

If Gladio thought he was distracted before, it’s nothing compared to when Nyx begins to shape his beard. Nyx’s hands are sure and pleasant as he massages a lightly fragrant oil all over Gladio’s neck, jaw, and cheeks. He follows the oil with a brush, lathering the same area with a cool, soothing foam.

It’s a more intimate experience than he thought, being shaved by… whatever Nyx is to him. Boyfriend, he guesses, though a lot of their relationship meanders through uncharted waters. The first scrape of the razor against his neck sends a shiver coursing through Gladio’s body; the next scrape causes a wave of frisson to make the hair on his arms and legs stand on end. Nyx knows how to handle knives—sparring with him proves that much—but it’s still unnerving as Shield-in-waiting to have a blade at his throat.

Unnerving and… a little hot, if the semi in his pants is any indication.

“Is this okay?” Nyx asks, razor still working steadily.

“Yeah. More than.”

Gladio loves being touched by Nyx, and apparently shaving is no exception. He does his best to remain still as Nyx works, efficient and gentle, but it takes effort to stifle the shivers that prickle at the back of his neck. Eventually, the steady strokes of the razor come to a stop. Nyx leans over and grabs a damp washcloth, locking eyes with Gladio as he cleans the remaining foam and oil.

“You on duty today?” Nyx asks with a raised eyebrow, patting Gladio’s cheek once he finishes and winking.

“Later, yeah.”

“Hmmm. Let’s hope no one at the Citadel knows what my after shave smells like.” He laughs and begins to apply it anyway—there’s the lavender Gladio caught earlier, along with another scent he doesn’t recognize. There wasn’t much burn anyway thanks to Nyx’s diligence, but the aftershave soothes any lingering irritation away.

“If someone is sniffin’ at my face, we’re gonna have bigger problems than the after shave,” Gladio says with a grin.

Nyx hums his agreement and sets the container of after shave on the end table. Gladio grunts as Nyx sits in his lap, straddling him and carding his hands through Gladio’s freshly cut hair. “Fair point. Fuck… you look good, if I do say so myself. It needs a shower and some product to finish it off, but you’re set.”

“Thanks for doing all this,” Gladio replies, resting his hands on Nyx’s sturdy waist and pulling him closer, enjoying the solid weight of him.

“Anytime,” Nyx says with a lopsided grin. He runs his hands through Gladio’s hair again, scratching at his scalp with blunt nails; a pleased groan slips out of Gladio before he can stop it. “Oooh, I like when you make that sound… though usually it involves my co—”

Gladio silences Nyx with a kiss, Nyx’s own unkempt beard scratching against Gladio sensitive, freshly shaven face. He wonders—as Nyx’s tongue slides against his own, velvety and warm—if they have enough time to sneak in a quickie of some kind.

Nyx draws back, eyes sharp and knowing, and then leans in, beginning to kiss his way up Gladio’s neck. “You’re gonna do amazing. You know that, yeah?”

“I sure hope so. I’ve only been training for it my whole damn life,” Gladio replies, cradling the back of Nyx’s head and encouraging him to apply more pressure to his kisses.

Nyx removes his mouth from Gladio and meets his eyes. “Seriously, I’m not fucking around. You’ll be brilliant. Youngest Shield ever...” Nyx kisses the hollow of Gladio’s throat. “Trained with the Immortal himself...” Firm lips graze across Gladio’s jaw. “Biggest, most overcompensating tattoo of the whole Amicitia line…” Gladio rolls his eyes as Nyx presses a kiss to Gladio’s cheek. “And proud owner of the heart of Nyx Ulric, the Hero of Insomnia himself.”

Gladio gives a deep belly laugh then, his nerves melting away. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re an asshole,” Nyx breathes against Gladio’s mouth, “but that doesn’t stop either of us, does it?”

“Nope.”

The glimmer in Nyx’s blue-grey eyes turns wicked. “If we’re fast, I bet we have time to earn the shower you need to take anyway.”

Gladio snorts. “Better get off my lap then.”

“What, all that weight training for nothing? You should be able to carry me easy.”

“Easy my ass,” Gladio mutters, but he gets a firm grip on Nyx’s thighs and stands. Nyx wraps his legs around Gladio’s hips and locks his ankles.

“Less complaining, more moving.” Nyx draws Gladio down and kisses him, deep and sure, and Gladio decides he’ll listen.

This time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed. <3
> 
> Come find me over on [Tumblr](http://aliatori.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AliatoriEra).


End file.
